


Kid Inquisitor AU

by Acumichi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, Kid Inquisitor Au, Multi, brief snapshots of game events, depends on you guys, might add different kid inquisitors later, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acumichi/pseuds/Acumichi
Summary: Anyone with a noble heart, nerves of steel, and compassion could have walked into that room with Corypheus and the Divine. It was either a matter of fate, divine intervention, or a coincidence that they did. What no one was ready for was for a small child to fall out of the rift and be pulled into the movement that was the Inquisition.





	1. Prologue: Adaar Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Time again to try a new story idea that will be mostly oneshots and I hope that you enjoy. I will take request for scenes, events, and in game scenarios that you would like to see with Kid!Inquisitor

Mercenary groups of Tal-Vashoth and Vashoth were common in the Free Marches, the range of the groups were usual adults that range from young to old, but it seemed that there was one group that had one of the youngest member of a mercenary group, a young Vashoth that was just a child in the eyes of her group and in almost the eyes of any Tal-Vashoth and Vashoth she ever met. It was such a rarity that Qunari women that run from the Qun would join mercenary groups and then even consider having children while being in a group. Motherhood was an odd concept for Qunari, those who agree with the Qun or do not the love for their kind was fairly strong and the enjoyment of raising someone with the choices and to see them grow and make choices was endearing and fulfilling. It would sometimes be seen when groups mostly made up of Qunari also had a few elves or dwarves with them. Those who were Vashoth and Tal Vashoth would be wide eyed and gawk at the little children of the other race’s and wonder how anyone could learn to be a caretaker, in the Qun you were born to do something because you were naturally good at it. Seeing their hardened dwarven warrior suddenly break down into tears as she held a small bundle that cried the second after taking its first breath was unnerving in a way. Some Tal-Vashoth would talk themselves into committing, that was where Shani found herself. She was a enlisted as a warrior, an Aqun-Athlok as the Tamassran that raised her defined her, but Shani, the name some baker woman had given her for the Tamassran to record, knew she was a woman. Just one that could fight and wield an axe better than her male peers. Shani was born of a baker and a Ben-Hassrath. She trained to lead a group of Stens that would be dispatched to Par Vollen to fight in an endless war for something; she did not need to know what is what the Arishok had said while addressing the military trainees one hot day, all she needed to do was fight and kill magisters. And Shani lived as such, until she was actually in the Seheron and at the age of seventeen, she watched that legendary fog roll in and felt her whole world crash around her. Shani lived by the Qun and came to term in that moment that she would die, left to rot as any survivors took her axe, and another Sten would take her place to die.

Lucky enough for her, as one by one her squadron was taken down as a senior Sten was bellowing out orders, she had backed into a ditch and fell back, losing her axe and yelling out expletives. After finally beings stopped by a tree, she got back to her feet and saw that in front of her were a group of Qunari, all in hiding with the fog being less thick in that area. She was almost relieved until she finally noticed that they were not of the Qun, they were Tal-Vashoth. What gave it away was the single mage wielding a staff with the skull on top pointed right in her direction. An unbounded Saarebas with brilliant magenta colored eyes, black horns that had grown back and upward to look demonic, and then dark grey hair was pulled back in a short braid. Shani almost forgot that she was on the wrong end of a magister staff. Instinct did not have time to kick in, a warrior, older that her, pulled the mage back, said something like ‘the Sten will die without help’ in the common tongue, which Shani would later learn was difficult to learn. Just as they were about to make a break in the other direction of the fight, she called out and asked to be allowed to follow. The group looked at one another, an elven man quickly dismissing her and demanding they run. But the eldest and the leader of the group looked her over and asked one simple question, ‘Are you man or woman?’

Shani didn’t know how to answer, she had been raised a man for so long that she was sure that it must be who she was. Woman did not fight per the Qun. In a panic of not wanting to be left behind, Shani simply said she didn’t know, but she wanted to be a woman, so that she could have long hair like the Tamassran who raised her and allowed Shani to brush her hair when she was young. Being a Sten was about practicality, long hair was not particle in a war. Too easy to be grabbed by.

The leader nodded and told her to keep up.

Shani came to bound rather well with the group, a little more with the mage than the group found necessary. Especially when during a stake out on a nobleman of Antiva, Shani was much more interested in watching the mage sleep until it was his shift to take watch and allow her to sleep. She had allowed one of the Crows to slip past, but the assassin was taken out by an archer who later made Shani take all her watch shifts. The mage would sneak out of his tent to sit with her. No one in the group could stop them, and the idea of romance was so odd to any of the Tal-Vashoths that the leader of their group had asked an elven man to explain it to the two and then to the rest of them. It nearly blew the minds of the Shani and the mage when they found out sexual interactions were a form of endearment and love, but also to go about it cautiously because it was also still for reproduction purposes. Their first time together was messy, and over all, for both parties, not as enjoyable as every other race they had met ever described it to be. So, for the most part, the two decided as far as it came to romantic affection, a sexual relationship was not for them.

Not until Shani and her mage lover, who finally decided to give up his name Kan Adaar (a name he gave himself after always hearing elves giving two names and decided he also wanted two names), were traveling through the Free Marches with a group, the Valos-Kas, in trying to get someone to take them across the waters into Ferelden. They were all at an inn, their leader, Shokrakar, a sten who was left behind in Tevintar after an ambush, had to bribe the owner into giving them a room since the area was crawling with informants from Tevintar. Shani was sitting with Kan in the back of the bar, feeling anxious about having to confront humans or worse, other Qunari that followed Qun. The dirty looks they would cast at them if they ever crossed paths.

Kan on the other hand was calm as could be, he said that since his first day being captured and thrown into a cell, he learned to smother fear down in his gut. Shani never knew that mages under the Qun were trained from behind bars because the binding had a high risk of death in children, so it was decided that binding would be down once the mage turned thirteen; the risk was lowered to a thirty percent chance of death at that point. Kan had escaped when a mage that was being put to death used his final words set the place a blaze. He took a season, the hottest season, to finally stumble upon a group of mercenaries stopping for supplies. He snuck onto their carriage and prepared to beg or fight once they found him. The woman leading the group only laughed when he had scared one of the warriors and asked Kan to either get ready for first watch or to run before the warrior got back to his feet. His little training was continued through reading and talking to mages he met along the way, or tranquil merchants.

Back to the bar, the place, of all places, that made Shani want to try the whole sexual interaction again. The two were sitting in back, playing wicked grace and cheating out the drunkards of sovereigns or other treasures. As they played against two elves and a human, Shani heard a high-pitched giggle and laughter from a deeper voice. She looked over and saw a few booths over, an elven woman was standing by a table was a bundle strapped to her front as she was talking to another group of elves. The elf looked down at the bundle and Shani was wide eyed as she saw small arms reach up; the elf smiled so endearing that it looked like the tiny thing she carried was just living happiness. Shani folded and excused herself, earning a groan from Kan because she was a much better player. She walked over slowly, only about six feet away before the group noticed she was approaching them; two males quickly stood, never reaching for the bows beside them but looking ready to. One woman had gripped her knife tightly as the elf with the bundle held on to it and stared at her. Shani put her hands up and tried to smile while explaining that she was of no threat, just had some questions. The woman holding the knife too tight was quick to retort that they wanted nothing to do with the Qun, but Shani quickly agreed and felt flush when they stared at her. She quietly mumbled out a question but they had not heard, so the male told her she could come closer and they all eased up as she slowly walked up to the woman holding the bundle and the rest of the bar quickly turned away and went back to business as usual. She blushed and asked again, what was in the bundle that was so tiny.

The woman, who later introduced herself as Amela, was wide eyed as she glanced to the group and to the woman that was also a bit shocked by the question. Amela answered simply; it was her baby. A small boy who was named Thilo. Shani was wide eyed as she looked down at the bundle and found big green eyes looking back at her. She never got to interact with anything younger than her back in her days at schooling with the Tamassran. She knew about babies, but never actually got to see one. There was no way that anything could be so small. She gasped when Thilo reached out in her direction. She openly commented that it was near impossible for something to be so small. Amela laughed softly as the others did to, finally at ease. She pulled Thilo out of the bundle and held him in her arms as the other woman came up and undid the bundle; Amela turned a bit so Thilo could still look at the Qunari, who had to lean down a bit to be eye to eye with the baby. He made an odd gurgle sound and smiled at her. Shani took a step back, as Amela turned to look at her and ask if she wanted to hold him. Shani shook her head and clenched her fist at her sides; she could crush the baby without even thinking. Amela insisted and came up to her, Shani unable to move out of nervousness. Amela showed her how to positing her arms, and carefully set Thilo in the perfect arm cradle she made. Shani stared at the boy and felt tears sting her eyes. Amela placed her hand on Shani’s forearm and said that she cried when she first held him too. Shani laughed nervously and looked to her with a small smile; she asked if the woman was happy having to take care of someone so…fragile. Amela said it was hard work, sleepless nights, and fear at almost every turn because something could and would go wrong, but she would never regret having her son.

Shani handed Thilo back and wiped her eyes quickly as she looked back to her table, where Kan had pocketed away the winnings and took a drink. She looked back to Amela and asked how much longer she would be in town and willing to let her ask questions. Amela mentioned being around for about three days before heading off with the group towards Orlais. Shani promised to meet her back in the bar with lunch. Amela nodded and waved as Shani went back to her table as Amela sat down in the booth, the others finding amusement in seeing such an intimidating woman beings awestruck by a baby.

Kan raised a brow when she stood at the table and asked to go to bed up in the room. He made no arguments but when she went to lead the way, he looked back at the booth she had walked over to and wondered what she was so curious about.

Shani spent three days with the Amela and Thilo, the others sometimes tagging along. Shani was lucky that most of the Valos-Kas would be out and about doing work for pay and gathering supplies, leaving her to be uninterrupted. On the third day, while Shani was allowing Thilo to hold onto her finger, and asked Amela how pregnancy was for her since the childbirth part sounded to be the worst part so hopefully everything would be smooth sailing until that moment. Just as Amela was getting to the actual act of pushing out a baby, Kan had walked over to the two with a confused look. Shani flushed but introduced the two. Amela smiled and commented on how lucky he should feel to have Shani as a partner. Shani had talked about Kan and the relationship they had, never sure what to call it until Amela said they were partners, life partners and Shani liked the way she said it. Kan was about to sit down until he saw the Thilo and he gasped loudly and crouched down by the boy. Thilo was a calm baby, which Shani was warned that most babies were not as calm as him, and shifted over his stare to Kan, who blinked and suddenly tensed when Thilo let go of Shani’s finger and began to reach out to Kan. Amela laughed lightly, how amused she was by the Qunari that were reduced to tensed and nervous statues when faced with babies. She offered to let him hold Thilo, and Kan looked to Shani for confirmation and permission. She was surprised to see how eager he was about the offer. It looked to come natural to Kan as he sat between the two and smiled brightly when Thilo smiled up at him. He looked to Shani, who was softly cooing at the boy, and she finally caught his stare and they both shared a weird and intense moment.

There was a weird energy between the two even after Amela had taken Thilo back and left when one of the people she was with came to pick her up, they had their ship to Orlais and the two sat in the bar. Kan had ordered some dinner for the two to split and two drinks. They were quiet for most of the meal, and when the rest of the group trickled back in, the two were the first to go up to the room, having to set up for the night on the floor, but they had snagged a spot close to the fireplace. A bed roll was only met for one, but it was lucky because they could sleep on their sides, unlike Keno, a warrior who had ox like horns and used horn cream like it was an elixir from the ancients. With a hot fire and the crackling of dried wood, Kan had his arm around Shani as they lied together, she was pressed against him with her head under his chin and their legs entwined the mage took in a breath and spoke in a whisper. He had said that she wouldn’t be able to drink anymore or get into fights like she would. Shani nodded, feeling a buzzing in her gut at the idea. She pressed her hand against his chest and tapped with her fingers; she wondered if Shokrakar would allow her to stay. Kan assured her that he would talk to him and if all else fails, they would still be okay on their own. Shani then cringed at the idea of trying to make a baby would be…tedious. Kan agreed to that and added that it would be worth it in the end. Then Shani whispered that the idea was terrifying and exciting because she had no idea what she was doing; the Tamassran would never allow her to be a breeder. Kan looked down at her and said that everyone could learn if they wanted to, it would be tough for them both but they would do it and be great at it.

So, it was decided. Kan and Shani would talk with Shokrakar once they got to Ferelden to find out what he would do about the matter.

It was hard to convince the warrior that having Shani around while pregnant would be a good idea since no one knew what to expect from it. Anyone with the most experience with something like that, it was Shokrakar, who was listed as a breeder and had aided in three pregnancy. He once asked one of the Tamassran if he could see the child after the second time he was called to aid in reproduction. The woman asked why he wanted to and Shokrakar said he just wanted to know if the child would look like him. He was quickly sent to the re-educators to learn that he had no need to ever see a child. Shokrakar learned to keep quiet and just do as he was told without asking questions. He was wary of having Shani with them, he didn’t want to live under the Qun, so if Shani wanted to try and raise a kid she was allowed, but they were still a group that was trying to make a living. It was The Watcher who had convinced the man to allow them to stay. She was an old Saarebas that had run away when her controller was dieing, he had lifted the bind on her throat and was waiting to be killed by him after giving out one final goodbye. She told him that she wanted to be a healer, not a fighter. But he died before he could deliver the final blow, so she ran off, stripping herself of all her binds and running to anywhere.

The Watcher was the healer of the group and avoided most all conflict to spend her time studying and potion making. She was more than whiling to aid the woman through pregnancy and child birth. Not to mention that she was sure that using a pregnant woman or a mother and child for information gathering would be useful. And she appealed to the groups curiosity on what it would be like to see a child grow. Shokrakar caved and nodded, Shani was smiling for about a full two days at the idea. She and Kan had to wait to try, hoping to get her pregnant in one go. The group was quick to learn what was going on and quick to give advice on how to go about in the process of trying to get Shani pregnant and teased the two about the actual act too.

It took about four tries and Shani nearly panicking when she thought her throwing up for almost a full day whenever she ate anything was from their last mission of guarding a merchant caravan where some weird drawf had given her a swig of the ale he drank. But Watcher, who came back from a small village to buy supplies, pulled Shani away towards her tent and spoke to her about what was happening and what was going to happen next. Shani, being overcome with happiness ran and jumped into Kan’s arm the second he and two warriors came back from a job. Kan began to cry and smile when Shani told him it had worked and they held one another for a long while. The group decided to celebrate with ale that Shani was not allowed to drink and those desserts everyone was an addict for. Shani was worried about eating too much though, from what Amela had told her, she had to keep in good health because everything she ate and did would affect her child too. So, Shani was on a strict diet of food with high nutrients, the cleanest water she could get, and a strange craving she had for beets and embrium made tea. The rest of the group was more worried about a child than she was, Keno had taken full liberty to put safety guards on weapon’s sheaths so they couldn’t be drawn without untying. Then there was Watcher, who had turned to locking up potions in the chest on their caravan but then always losing the key and having a rouge pick the lock to get anything. Then there was Shokrakar, who would stare at Shani from over the campfire and ask her what she felt like. Shani’s usual answer was that she felt drained and hungry most of the day.

Shani was raving the day she could feel the small baby in her womb begin to kick and with enough force to make her stand up and gawk at her large stomach. Kan was the next to stand and began to panic, thinking she was going into labor, he began to bark out orders, but Shani shushed him and the whole camp was quiet and she gasped when she felt another kick. She exclaimed that the baby had kicked. Keno yelled out an expletive in shock as he walked over and starred at her stomach, the others coming over and shoving to get a view, like they would see it. Shani took Kan’s hand and placed it on her stomach, and he jumped when he felt the kick and leaned down and placed both hands and began to laugh when he felt another kick and began praise the small being for being so strong. Soon everyone wanted a turn to feel, Shokrakar was struck silent by the feeling.

Shani’s hands never left her stomach after that, or if anything she always kept one hand on. The group decided that Watcher and two others had to stay by Shani no matter what because if her tracking was correct, she was due to have the baby soon. Shani spent most of the week before the birth by looking up at the sky and looking for anyone or anything to make sure that her baby would be okay and safe. Someone to watch over her baby if she couldn’t.

Shani was in labor for about a day and was rewarded with the sounds of a wailing baby girl.

_(Line Break)_

Em’Lyn was a curious girl that didn’t let anything hold her back from being involved. It aged the group tremendously. First it was learning what her tells were when she was only a baby, what each cry meant and how to keep her from crying when the group was in a pinch. Shani would never let the girl out of her arms or bundle that was tied to hold Em’Lyn to her back. She rarely let Kan be alone with the girl for too long. Especially when the Blight hit Ferelden with the group stuck there since no boats were going in or out. Everything tainted by the blight either died or carried the disease, and after a nasty run in with genlock darkspawn, Shani was fervent to wash any blood off herself and then Em’Lyn, who had spent the fight being held by Kan, who could keep most of the darkspawn at a large distance away. Watcher told her the taint was thick and no cure could be made other than a warden’s joining. Shani tried to get the whole group to clean anything that encountered the blight, but they all had to face the facts that Em’Lyn had a high chance of dying.

The girl made it when the group finally got on a ship to the Free Marches, and Em’Lyn went through three different healers, the Watcher, a dalish mage, and a human mage hiding from the circle. Shani spent the night with Em’Lyn, lying between her and Kan, looking up at the sky and thanking whatever watched over her daughter’s health.

Em’Lyn was a little sunspot on the lives of the members of Valos-kas, listening as others talked to her like she was a part of the group and going through different training with each member. They wanted to see what Em’Lyn would lean towards; Shokrakar hoped it was archery because they had no rouge member. Shani wanted Em’Lyn to learn basic sword skills as to keep her safe. Kan was quiet because he knew what would become of his daughter.

It was apparent to everyone when Em’Lyn would start bonfires without any flint. Mage it was. All non-mages were quick to voice concerns, three mages in a group was bad enough, but one with no training was worse. Kan was quick to fire back that he would train his daughter along with Watcher and that if anyone had a problem, they would answer to him first. Shokrakar stood behind the decision, but made it clear that they would be watched as an added safety measure.

Em’Lyn wasn’t much of a talker, she spent more times listening and doing than anything, going so far as to never saying what she was going to do and just doing it. She learned that was a bad move when she came back to camp, at the age of ten with two rabbits and a couple of fish and Ram, a warrior that had joined the group and followed Em’Lyn to stretch and get some air, to find Shani puffy eyed from crying and a very angry Shokrakar. He made her run drills the rest of the day with only one break to relieve herself and apologies again to the group. Ram was off doing dirty jobs for not saying anything.

Before she turned twelve, the group had gone back to Ferelden and decided that it was time to get some work in Orlais, the place she heard was full of tiny cakes and stuck up bastards; not that she would say it out loud, everyone got to curse but her. She didn’t like either country because it got cold and Em’Lyn couldn't get away with wearing a black top that covered her chest and tied around her neck, along with dark blue pants with shiny metal on the sides of her thighs, and brown leather boots. She would now have to wear a beige shirt with a red band tied around her waist and then an added ugly coat over it that came down to her knees and the sleeves were too long for her arms. But, her mother and father said so and Shokrakar allowed in some new members, one of them being Temar, a rouge Qunari woman that said she knew where to get high paying work from nobles in either country. So, they were traveling down the imperial highway, Em’Lyn getting to sit on the caravan up by the horse and was reading up on frost magic and trying to improve her ability to fade-step. It was the best time to catch up on studying because she would read her novels at night; it was a book she got from a tranquil they had met while traveling.

“Hey Em’,” Temar smiled as she walked along the caravan, “You excited to celebrate another glorious year on Thedas?”

“I am,” she said marking her spot in the book and looked at her with a big smile, “Mama says that I’ll be getting a brand-new dagger and Papa is going to show me how to set an ice mind.”

“That’s just what this group needs,” Keno scoffed, “you setting off bombs whenever you want.”

“She will learn to master it Keno,” Kan said with a slight glare as he was walking behind the caravan, “you just wait. This girl will be leading Valos-Kas soon enough.”

“My daughter will do so much greater,” Shani scoffed as Shokrakar scoffed from his point at the head of the group. “She’ll lead armies…she’ll lead a nation.”

“She better learn how to properly set up a snare before that,” Watcher said with a laugh. “Girl can’t even catch a proper rabbit without wasting four or five arrows.” She was walking alongside Ram, her staff used as a walking stick and a bright red tie around her eyes that had been sown shut. It gave Em’Lyn nightmares for weeks when she learned why The Watcher was blind and had scars around her mouth.

Em’Lyn pouted, “I can set a snare just fine.” She carefully moved to make a jump out of the caravan, but Kan gave her a hard look and she stayed in her spot. “How much longer until we reach this manor?” She asked lightly with a groan as she picked up her book again and went back to trying to perfect her shots by aiming lightning at trees.

“Soon enough child,” Shokrakar said as he looked at the map and then up to the sky, it was getting close to sunset and they were still on the imperial high way. And by the temperature, they were still within the region of the frostbacks. Their noble was staying close to Redcliffe. “Our nobleman wants us to act as protectors as he attends some meeting in Haven…something about the Mages and Templars finally meeting to discuss the whole rebellion.”

“Finally,” Temar said, “humans are so quick to find a reason to fight.”

“Templars,” Em’Lyn repeated as she looked to Shani, “those are the lyrium knights…the ones that can stop magic.”

“Correct Em’Lyn. You will be staying in the caravan for most of this mission.”

“But-”

“Shush,” Shani stopped her with a raised hand. “You have to study.”

Em’Lyn huffed. She never got to do anything fun.


	2. Prologue Adaar Origins pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Did Em’Lyn Adaar get to take part in her groups highest paying mission and then into the mess that is the Inquisition?

The camp that they made was made in about a mile out from the Imperial Highway in a small clearing in the trees that Shokarkar was sure was already used a camp for a few Dalish hunters. They were setting up a few tents and bed mats, but Em’Lyn was helping Watcher set up to make a stew with the ram she has yet to catch. And it was her turn to go out and hunt with Ram and Temar, which meant that she was going to have to be on her best game because Ram could kill anything with a good punch and Temar could throw a sharpened stick and kill three rams. Just as she was about to start the campfire, she felt a large presence behind her as Watcher was carefully moving around pot lids and smelling jars with different vegetables and herbs. She leaned her head back and stood straight to face the looming man, “Boss,” she saluted and he sighed lightly.

“At ease,” Shokrakar said lightly as Em’Lyn eased up her stance and continued to look up at him; craning her neck back painfully so. Even as a child she was taller than a lot of races but in comparison to the adults she felt tiny. “I will have something for you to do while on our job. We discuss it after sundown. Do not speak a word of it to Shani or Kan.”

“Understood,” she said with a nod.

“What are you bothering her with,” Shani asked as she walked up from the tent she finished putting up. “The girl has to get dinner ready,” she smiled as Em’Lyn blushed and turned back to start the fire while Watcher was carefully cutting vegetables over a big pot.

“Just letting her know that we eat as well as she catches, and if she catches like shit, we eat like shit.” He said bluntly and Em’Lyn bit back the need to retort that she already knew that.

Kan sighed, “She’s still a child Shokrakar. She’s still learning and if anything, you should be telling that to Temar and Ram. They are the ones that seem to only every bring back small game.”

“She needs to learn, by now the Qun would be trying to figure out where to place her-”

“The Qun would have her blinded and mute and under the control of a handler,” Watcher said bluntly as Em’Lyn felt a shudder run up her back. “Em’Lyn here is brilliant beyond her years in magic. A prodigy at that. Leave the hunting to the others, this girl has a bigger destiny around the corner.” Watcher stood and Em’Lyn went to her side, after fanning the flames a bit more. The woman put her hands on the child’s shoulders, looking off in some direction where a few others were still setting up. “We left the Qun for a reason, glad that one of us gets a chance to live without it,” she patted Em’Lyn’s shoulders. “Come child, we have potions.”

“But I want to hunt Watcher,” Em’Lyn said with a smile to a woman that could not see it. “I like it.”

Watcher laughed, “Well who am I to tell you no? You bring us back a nice fat ram, and I’ll use the hide to buy us those little crisp breads.”

“Wait I want some too!” Ram, the burling warrior ran up with a big smile. “Oh please Watcher, I’ll bring back a bear to get some of them.”

“Like you need anything more,” Temar came up and gave his stomach a wack. He didn’t even flinch. “Come on Em, we want to eat before the next mornin’ eh?” Em’Lyn nodded and quickly ran to the caravan for a spare bow and a couple arrows. “Shani, I have your daughter under my care,” she called out as the three began to walk towards the small path to get through the forest.

“No, Ram is in charge of my daughter,” Shani called back, not looking up as she went to inspecting the weapons that the group had picked up from an overturned merchants cart.

“The giant child gets to be responsible for her,” Temar called back with a glare as Ram laughed as he stood by Em’Lyn. “The man that named himself after the dumbest animal in the mountains?”

“Hey,” Ram yelled back with a smile, “The Ram can knock you on your ass in a second flat!”

“I would love to see you try,” she shot back as she pulled out three small throwing daggers and cocked a brow.

“Hunting! Now!” Shokrakar yelled and the three took off into the forest without another second of hesitation. He smirked and looked back to the group and then to Kan, “In all truth, your girl is charge of those two,” he said and Kan laughed. “She is good to have around Kan…a part of this group.”

Kan nodded, “Thank you, but I just want a few more years under her belt before she takes on a roll in this group. But don’t you worry,” he smiled, “she’ll be one hell of a battle mage.”

Shokrakar nodded and then walked on back to his tent to begin writing out some letters to people he knew in other mercenary groups, and to a few contacts that Valos-Kas had frequent business with. He passed by Keno and they shared a look and Keno nodded before going to a cage that carried a few carrier birds and prepped them to be sent off. There was a lull in the group when the youngest members had left to go hunt, and it brought some peace to the group and a deep overwhelming concern for the youngest. Em’Lyn was and would always be the groups baby, being raised by so many adults that all were fascinated with her and anxious around her.

She was something brand new to the group that it was a hit or miss for them all. One of the archers, Bek, would avoid Em’Lyn at all cost when she was a baby or toddler, actively walking away if she even looked his way. Something about how she was too tiny. He could not handle the idea that he would have to take care of something because they literally could not take care of themselves. Aiding his fellow warrior in battle, obvious. Watching as Em’Lyn lied on a bed-mat to be sure she didn’t crawl away, confusing. He had once been asked to hold her as Shani went to go check on Kan, who was recovering in a tent with a bad wound to the shoulder. Shani came back out to see Bak with Em’Lyn over his shoulder sucking her thumb as he was re stringing a bow. It was the last time he was asked to do anything. But then there was Onari, who was a qunari with great skill with a sword and shield. Shani could relate with them because when they first joined the group, a raid gone bad when a group of Sten’s showed up, they had referred to themselves as ‘he’. The group allowed them to keep their pronouns, until they finally woke up one morning and came out of their tent and looked to all of them and asked, ‘May I live as a woman for a bit?’ Shokrakar nodded and said they may live as a woman, but they still had to take their rounds and was going into town for supplies. After about a month, Onari was asked how they liked being a woman, and they responded that nothing much changed other than not having to bind. They settled that they were of either gender. Onari was all over Em’Lyn, wanting nothing more than to hold her, nap with her, feed her, and just be around her. Shani was a little defensive with the warrior around and feared they wanted to steal Em’Lyn, but Onari was just enamored with the child. Shani was then able to trust them with Em’Lyn as she would catch some extra sleep. Onari confessed to wanting to be a Tamassran, wanting to raise kids, but their Tamassran had told them that they were no good with children, better fit for fighting and dieing than teaching.

Surprisingly enough Shokrakar was a very helpful when raising Em’Lyn, other than the lesser surprise of Ram. Ram was a brand new Behassrath that found out that he hated everything he would have to do. He was under the lead of some ‘old bastard’ that only cared for the mission and nothing else. Temar was another Benhassrath that thrived under the Qun, but it came crashing down when she turned on her commander when she was going to throw her team into an ambush to die and lure Tevintar magisters out to hiding. It was good that she was fast and a rouge, because her commander ordered to have her killed. The two instantly butt heads because of their views, Temar knowing the Qun held its place and control for a reason, and Ram knowing the Qun was stifling and only fooled those into a false sense of security. But it seemed they would grow more civil when around the young girl. Though, it seemed that Em’Lyn was happy to play the peace keeper by listening to them and deciding who was right.

Em’Lyn was truly Vashoth within the group, raised outside the Qun by those that ran from the Qun. It showed when she would pick up book after book on learning anything and everything she could. She was currently trying to understand the Elvish group that were called the Dalish. Not to mention that it was hard to get her to focus on one thing with all the information swirling around her. She pushed to learn anything she could not matter how terrible she was at it. Not very Qun like, since they all knew what they were good at and stuck with it. Temar would try new things and Ram was currently trying to learn basic medical potions, but the eldest of the group would never try to learn something new like that. Shani was asked to cook and she promptly explained she only knew how to check if food was poisoned and knew how to dose up on antidotes and had an immunity on three of the most common poisons, deathroot and spider based. She tried to get Em’Lyn to take doses but there was a hard week of watching the girl get pale and throwing up anything she consumed. They promptly stopped. Em’Lyn kept trying to learn though; in turn, she learned all about the poisons she could and could identify by smell and what it did to food.

A Vashoth that burst with colors is what Watcher said. The rest agreed.

**(Line Break)**

Em’Lyn was trying to keep her excitement down as they sat around eating the thick stew and some bread. She tried not to look at Shokrakar, she knew she would give away what she was so excited about what he was going to say. She sat between her mother and father and the two would be overly protective at this point. Em’Lyn knew that her mother learned everything about being a mother from some elven woman and watching other mothers. Em’Lyn guessed one of the lessons she learned is that they had to eat together, because that’s what families did. Usually big group dinners were saved for deaths and big mission briefings, so those were rare. Most of the time, the Adaar family, Kan, Shani, and Em’Lyn, would eat off by their tent and she would ask questions and hear about stories from her parent’s time when they were younger. They avoided most of the Qun stuff, but somedays Em’Lyn would peer into what it would be like to live in a place that had beings that looked like her.

“What is it that you want to speak to us about Shokrakar.” Onari asked as they were staring intently at the boss. “I thought all parts were handed out. Two warriors with our noble, one rouge in back, three on the caravan, all else gaining information on what is going on.” They looked back down at their stew and took another spoonful, “I assume there is a change in plans?”

“Yes,” He said as he put down his empty bowl and looked to the Adaars. “I want Em’Lyn inside.”

“Over my dead body,” Shani said as her head shot up to glare at the warrior. “She stays in that caravan. We don’t know what those humans will do when things don’t go their way.”

“The mages will turn first,” Watcher said lightly as she was running her hand over the ram skin as she was cleaning it. “The Circle is a heaven for mages, they just refuse to see the bigger picture of it all.” She turned to where she had heard Shani. “But he may be on to something.”

“And what is that?” Kan asked.

“I have contacts with a few Benhassrath in Orlais,” he said as the group took a new interest. “With the money we’re getting for the noble is enough to give us all a break for a bit. With what the Hisrath is willing to pay for information on what is going on between the mages and Templars, we could find a place to settle for winter and wait out the cold.”

“That sounds nice,” Em’Lyn said lightly with a smile.

“Shush,” Shani said and Em’Lyn dropped her shoulder and looked down at her stew. “You want to send in my daughter to spy on these meetings.” She confirmed and Shokrakar nodded. “Then I go with her.”

“And have you trampling through,” Temar laughed and Shani glared and was about ready to stand. “Look, Shani,” Temar raised her hands up in defeat, “you were good while pregnant, but with you being over protective in that meeting will set off alarms. She’s curious, follows no religion, and has lived her life as a wonderer.” Temar smirked, “Em’ is the perfect spy to get in and no one will be suspicious about a kid that wants to know all about a religion they want the world to follow.”

“My daughter will not become Andrastian for the sake of a mission,” Kan scoffed.

“That is not what anyone is saying,” Shokrakar said. “We send in Em’Lyn and Temar as civilians. There is nothing more that she has to do than ask questions, if worse comes to worse, she runs off to you who is waiting out by the caravan.”

“No,” Kan said as he stood and dumped his stew back into the pot. “She stays in the caravan, that’s that.”

“Papa,” Em’Lyn stood and grabbed his hand, “the group needs me. I have done this before.”

“No,” he turns around and looks down at her, “Get to the tent and go to bed,” he began to push her forward and Em’Lyn nearly fell over with how he wanted to get her away. “Anything that you have done was simple and with no risk to death.”

“I am a part of this group too.” She shot back as she turned back around to look at him and the whole group was staring. “I can do this.”

“She’ll also be with me the whole time-” Temar began but was cut off by a glare from Shani. “What?”

“You sure as hell are not helping,” Ram said with a laugh as he ate.

“I can take care of her. I am also the best trained at this sort of thing.” She said as Shani looked to Kan, who looked as indifferent as before. “We do this right and you both can find a place for the winter and no more missions until the season ends. Your daughter can have a life that isn’t moving from camp to camp and having to run when we make enemies.”

“I said no,” Kan said again, “Em’Lyn is a mage, one wrong move and those Templars will kill her without question. I won’t lose my daughter because she accidently lights a chimney or the floor freezes under her.”

“I can control my magic-” Em’Lyn smiled as she tried to make a case again but then her father spun around so fast that it scared her.

“No you cannot!” He shouted back and Em’Lyn shrunk back and stared at her feet. She knows when she has pushed too far and better not make more trouble. “You…You are just a child my daughter,” he walked over to her and then got down on one knee to put his hands on her shoulders. She flinched lightly. “You are a Vashoth mage, the unknown is terrifying and you will receive no mercy for being a child. I…I will not allow the humans to put you in danger.”

Em’Lyn took a deep breath, not looking up at him. “This is for Valos-Kas, sooner or later I have to do my part. Best we get all the hard stuff out of the way, right?”

“If she can do this,” Keno added in, “she can do anything.”

Kan looked over to Shani, who looked defeated. He stood up and looked to Shokrakar, “A break for the winter, right?”

“The whole season,” he said with a nod.

“If anything happens to my daughter,” Shani said as she looked to Temar, “you better hope you are dead before I find you.”

“You have my word,” Temar nodded.

“For Valos-Kas,” Kan looked down at Em’Lyn, who looked up at him and smiled. “When you get back, we will eat all the sweet bread you want.”

Em’Lyn smiled, “And you teach me how to Fade-Walk?”

“I’ll teach you whatever you want.” He said with a soft smile.

“I think it is time for you to go to bed Em’Lyn,” Shani stood, placing her bowl down and walked over to her. She smiled lightly and leaned down to place a peck on the top of her head. “Go get ready for bed in the tent, we will be there is a short bit.” She caressed her face lightly, “Go on,” she nodded and Em’Lyn walked to the slightly larger tent that the three shared. Shani and Kan faced the group again and they had a look on their face that no one could describe because it was an emotion they really never felt. It was a mix between fear, doubt, and sadness. Shani glanced back to make sure that Em’Lyn was in the tent. “Now that my daughter is a member, she gets a cut too.”

“Fair enough,” Shokrakar said with a sigh. “I know what I’m doing. Trust me.”

It didn’t help Shani and Kan after another long talk and going back to their tent. Em’Lyn was already curled up in the center of the bed mat, bundled up in warm clothing and small pillow clutched in her arms. Her tiny horns had begun to grow out from her temple and grew back. She would look like Kan with her horns but she had long luxurious white hair that Shani would brush every morning and always keep clean. They lied down beside her, pulling off armor and Kan pulled a blanket over the two as Shani was sitting up and taking deep breaths. She looked to Kan, who raised a brow at her. They shared a look and Shani lied down and pulled Em’Lyn close to her chest. Kan scooted in and put his arm around them both. One more look shared and then the campfire was put out as Ram took first watch. The two had opted out to spend the whole night together.

**(Line Break)**

Em’Lyn grunted as the sash was pulled tightly around her waist that it was almost getting harder to breath. A bright red sash was hiding away weapons that she could use to take out some eyes or go for the throat. She was in a dress that Onari had made for her, leather boots, and her hair was tightly braided back and tied off at the end with a red ribbon. Kan thought it was too easy for someone to grab, but Shani said if they made her look ready for battle, other warriors would catch on. Shokrakar had personally packed her bag and Watcher mixed up a lyrium potion and hid it in a water sack on the bag. Em’Lyn was also mentally running through drills over and over with anyone that came up to her. Every situation that could happen and what she would do; most of all the answers were running and hiding.

Temar could fit herself into a dress and instead of wearing boots she had wrapped her feet. Shokrakar was all a huff about it but Temar said that it was a Dalish trick she learned from some archers; something about feeling movements from the ground. Em’Lyn and her were close in dress and there was something weird about looking like Temar, who was already being teased for looking like a mother. But Temar’s dark red hair was so contrasting with Em’Lyn’s white and her muted purple eyes to her red. She hoped that they were convincing enough to make people believe that they were related, but then again, humans were never good at picking out the differences in Qunari. Temar was armed to the teeth on this one, and she was making a fuss over the care of her twin daggers.

Em’Lyn felt the heavy pack settle on her and she tried to keep a straight posture as she turned around to look up at Shokrakar. He looked down at her and raised a brow as his eyes gave her a quick scan. She shifted on her feet as he gave her a pointed look that meant ‘do not move’ and then walked off to his tent and she was stock still while waiting. Kan was jotting down notes in a little leather book and then muttering to Watcher who would offer up something in conversation. Over by their tent, Shani was going through a crate of the Adaar’s possessions and was rifling for something. Em’Lyn heard heavy steps and Shokrakar came up behind her and put a necklace over her and it rested heavy against her chest. She looked down at it and took it in her hand to admire it. It was a shiny silver and looked to have been kept like new. There was an eerie blue color that seemed to permit from right under the silver metal. She looked up at him with a smile. He nodded back.

“Em’Lyn,” Shani came over to her with a bright smile as she held up a stuffed mabari that had been made for her as a baby. Em’Lyn flushed red when she quickly looked around and tried to push the plush down. “What?” Shani asked with concern.

“I…I am not a baby anymore,” she blushed and looked overly embarrassed, “I cannot be seen with it.”

“You would hold onto Ojin all night long,” Shani said as she held up the plush again. “You loved her so much that you did not want any other ones because you were afraid it would make Ojin jealous,” she said with a light smile as Em’Lyn groaned and buried her head in her hands. Shani laughed lightly, “I just thought…while you are away,” she held out the plush to her again, “this would help you at night.” Shani watched as her daughter looked up at her and then to the mabari doll again. She slowly took it and held it close to her chest. “Sleeping in a new place is so much easier when you have something familiar,” Shani leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head. “You’ll be perfect Em’Lyn, maybe this is the start to something amazing.”

“Yeah,” she smiled and carefully tucked the plush into her bag with the doll’s head still sticking out. “Thanks mama,” she hugged her tightly and Shani was quick to squeeze back. When Em’Lyn tried to let go, her mother had yet to finish her end of the hug. She cleared her throat and it made the woman hold her tightly and lifted her right off the ground. Em’Lyn tightened her grip around the woman’s neck to keep from falling but her mother was holding her in a death grip. “I have to get going soon mama…”

“Not yet my baby,” Kan came over as Shani put her back on her feet and was caressing her face. “I have this all set up for you,” he knelt and held out the leather notebook and held out an inkwell and quill. “I know this will come in handy for you; just in case you need reference on anything.” Em’Lyn took the book and looked through the pages to see that it had sections for plants, potions, eatable items, and notes on a few of the things the group know about different races. It was fairly thick and not filled up yet. “You learn anything, jot it down for me, okay?”

Em’Lyn nodded and smiled brightly, “I can do that.”

“Come on Kan,” Temar came over with a smirk as he placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “You want her to do extra work? She has some major digging to do.”

“I can do both,” she said quickly as she tucked the book into her sash. “I will write everything down after getting information. Then, I can do ton of mission like this right?” She asked brightly and there was something that bubbled in her chest at the idea of being so valuable.

“We will see little one,” Watcher said as she was passing using her staff as a walking stick, she kept her head in the direction of the wind. Em’Lyn placed her hands behind her back and shifted on her feet. “I think it is for the best that you two start your journey soon.” She looked in the opposite direction towards heavy footsteps, “Boss…is that you?”

“I am over here Watcher,” he said from the caravan that he was loading up with Ram and Keno. “Temar, start off going east, you will hit a mountain pass then take it all the way. And put on the damn coats!” He yelled as he pointed over to the two that were left by a burnt down campfire. “Em’Lyn, I want you to be sure that Temar does not do anything stupid while she has no supervision.” He smirked when Temar stuck out her tongue at him before grabbing his pack and then pulling Em’Lyn away from the group. She looked over her shoulder and waved again to her parents and she smiled sadly when Kan gave a small wave back as Shani rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath and went back to watching her. The two had finally walked away far enough to be out of ear shot and soon were hidden from their view. Shokrakar began to bark out orders since they had to get moving in the other direction.

Shani and Kan finished putting away the tent and their chest back, and quickly suited up to the travel. Kan was in charge of being sure that The Watcher was on the right path and followed behind them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Keno, “You know…if anything happens, she is rather good with that flame thing?” He smiled when Kan laughed lightly as he turned Watcher in the right direction and stood close by her. “So…do not worry…”

“Thank you,” he nodded to him and then looked to Shani. “Will you be alright?”

“Of course,” she sniffled and pounded her chest with her fist, “I am a warrior and that is in my daughter. Hopefully your sentiment does not hold her back.”

“I miss her too,” he said back and Shani only wiped her eyes again and continued. He shook his head and went back to guiding Watcher as Keno and Ram were pulling the caravan since the group and sold off their horses to a farmer a while back.

**(Line Break)**

Em’Lyn could feel the tension between herself and Temar, in all truth, they had never been along together in such a tense setting. Em’Lyn was usual on caravan duty when it came to dangerous missions, along with anyone that was hurt or unfit for the mission at hand. And Temar was always on dangerous missions, the more dangerous, the better it suited her. So, pairing the expert with the first timer was unnerving them both. Em’Lyn wanted to prove herself and Temar was worried that something would go terribly wrong, which is usually what happens to Em’Lyn in any given circumstances. As it got closer to sunset, the colder it got that Em’Lyn hoped they would make it soon. The mountain pass was treacherous but she understood why a very important meeting would take place in such a difficult place to get to…but wouldn’t it be difficult to run away too?

“You still okay,” Temar asked as they were following a cleared path from heavy footed bands. Em’Lyn could tell that anyone coming up this way all decided to take one way almost too obviously so.

“Yes,” she smiled as she diverted off the path again to grab at some plants. She was easily bored from the whole trip and with such little conversation, she would make up her own world of story and adventure. For now, Em’Lyn was a runaway mage from Par Vollen, who was hoping to ban together a team of outcasts to help her free all those repressed by it. Then, she would find an attractive partner to marry her and they would rule over Par Vollen together. Right now, she was collecting herbs to help heal her team waiting back at camp. “Do you think we’ll see any other Qunari?”

“I hope not,” Temar said as she waited for Em’Lyn to finish and rejoin her. “Come now daughter,” her voice was lighter and sweet, the same one she used when she wanted a larger portion at dinner. “Just a little further, I promise.” Em’Lyn came back over and walked with her, knowing that Temar was getting into character meant they were close and being watched. She nodded and then tried not to obviously look around for what she noticed. Em’Lyn also tried to keep her focus, because it was now time for the dangerous mission, but she was so giddy at the idea that she had come up with all new scenarios about her heroic travels. She held the basket tightly, this scenario was her big chance at undercover mission. She would use her age and appearance to her advantage, naïve and innocent in hopes to lure the humans into a false sense of safety. Going further up the moment pass was brought a bit thinner air, but Em’Lyn and Temar were alright with that; hiding in the mountains was the safest to the group. Em’Lyn moved closer to Temar. “Fear not daughter,” she put an arm around her shoulder and allowed her to lean against her, “I think I see an outpost.”

Em’Lyn squinted and in the distance, sure enough, a hut stood, looking warm and secure with a fire, and about five warriors and three people dressed in white with red and black accents. “They’re all humans mother,” she said and moved in closer. Always fearful, it gave other people a power. She was wide eyed when she saw the shining armor of the warriors, with a strange symbol etched into the metal of the chest plates. All wielding sword and shields or large two handed weapons. Then the others in white were un armed and tending to fires and large creates of supplies. She gulped as they got closer and they were quickly spotted by a two-handed warrior; the woman stood large and tall with a hard glare, even with a scarf tied around her head to protect her from the cold. Em’Lyn clutched onto Temar for what she would say was for the sake of playing a scared child. Though, they both knew well that Em’Lyn never had to face warriors like this, or ever.

“Hush,” Temar said in not the best soothing kind of voice. “I will talk, stay silent,” she smiled at her but Em’Lyn heard the very direct command. She would have to keep her mouth shut and not ruin this. It was all part of the scenario though, in her head anyway, she was only playing the part. Her team was inside and needed rescuing…yes, she wasn’t in any real danger; she was totally in control. “Hello,” Temar greeted, standing taller than the human woman but acting as if she was small and weak. “There is a Chantry here, yes? We were separated from our caravan by raiders.” She explained as Em’Lyn slowly inched behind her, noticing the stares of the others. “I just need a place to get my daughter out of the cold…just for a day or two…she’s been walking for days.” She caressed the girl’s hair and looked to her.

The woman looked to Em’Lyn and bent down to be eye to eye with her. “And what is your name?” She asked, her voice thick and warm. Dark curly hair contained in a tight bun, with a few sticking out in rebellion. She hard dark eyes and deep toned skin to match. She was built sturdy, a few scars on her face and one noticeably on her lip.

“You first,” Em’Lyn asked softly, trying to sound tough but coming off as though she was confused at what was even going on. The woman chuckled and the girl wasn’t sure if she should be relieved or worried.

“I am Templar Captain Holland,” she smiled and bowed her head forward, “at your service.”

Em’Lyn smiled a bit, she had never been bowed to before. It made her feel like a princess in all the books that she reads. “Hello…” she than remembered that her job was to ask questions. She looked up to Temar, “Mother…what is a Templar?”

“I am a warrior of the Chantry,” she answered and stood back up. “Allow the sisters to do a routine check,” she motioned over to a table set up with one of the ‘sisters’ standing there at the ready. “Then you will follow the path downward towards the Haven Chantry,” she instructed.

“Of course,” Temar nodded and bowed lightly, “thank you.” She began to walk towards the table and placed her hand on Em’Lyn’s back to lead her, “Come now,” she was soft and sweet again, “we will get you inside soon enough.”

“But why would a chantry need Templar mother,” Em’Lyn began again. “Is the chantry in danger? Is it more raiders?” She continued to ask as Temar took off her bag and then helped with Em’Lyn’s. “Are Templars special mother? What do they do that a warrior can’t? Do you think they…” she leaned in and tried to whisper, “do they know a special magic mother that a warrior can’t?”

“Darling,” she bent down and kissed the top of her head, something that was weird to think of Temar doing. “You just worry of being good and getting a lot of rest.”

“If we go back in a barn,” Em’Lyn thought back to a time in the Free Marches where they were always moving from farm to farm, helping with predators or thugs and bandits. She loved going to farms; they would let her watch the animals and walk through the fields to pull weeds and track down rabbits. She loved those days. “Can I sleep by the horses…o-or by the sheep? Please.”

“Oh,” one of the sisters cooed and looked so heartbroken. “We won’t make you sleep in a barn sweet child,” she smiled, “you will get a warm bed.”

Em’Lyn blinked and looked confused, “Like…Like in the tavern rooms?”

“Better than in the tavern rooms,” she smiled and Em’Lyn smiled back. They got their bags back and were ushered down the path into the mountains. They were both still is the Templars continued to stare, sharing a whisper here and there. As they got along further, they crossed more Templars, chantry people, and regular looking humans. Temar noticed a few scouts of varying races and warriors. Em’Lyn was sticking to Temar’s side like glue and she was overwhelmed with anxiety and excitement. In enemy territory with nothing but their skills and sharp wit. She wanted to get to scouting information.   

Another chantry sister walked up to them, concentrating on smiling that it looked painful and began to led them to the big chantry and spouting off all the history place. Temar held Em’Lyn close, shooting looks at anyone that looked at them both. Em’Lyn was still lost in all her wonder of being in some place so new. Just as they got close to the chantry, Em’Lyn saw in the distance another building. “Ma’am,” Em’Lyn stopped them both and pointed out to the building, “what is that over there?”

“That is the Temple of Andraste,” the woman said with a dreamy sigh and compassion. “The Sacred place where Andraste’s ashes lay after being burned at the stake. And that is where Divine Justinia will be finally stopping this Mage Rebellion that is tearing Thedas apart.” She said as she smiled at Em’Lyn, “The pilgrimage is one thing that every Andrastian will take and I have been told that it comes to all of us in a dream of when to finally walk the path those before us did.”

“Can we go?” Em’Lyn asked with excitement as she looked to Temar, “I want to see the Temple.”

“Well that is up to the Chantry sister here daughter mine,” she smiled to her and winked, “best to get you some rest first and something to eat.” She patted her head and then used her eyes to motion to a side door that servants were walking in and out of. An escape out. The sister led them into a room with one bed and had said something about the tavern house they had passed to grab something to eat. She left rather quick that it made Temar laugh lightly. “Okay little daughter,” she teased lightly, “you need to get out to that temple and find out more about what’s going on.”

“Yes,” Em’Lyn nodded as she watched Temar lock pick the chest in the room and found some things worth selling and clothe. She stuffed them into Em’Lyn’s pack.

“When I find you again, play guilty alright?”  

“Yes ma’am,” she nodded and Temar left first, and Em’Lyn began to count to one hundred before pretending to sneak out back to the courtyard. She was in awe of all the people that were around the chantry and there was something about seeing not just a bunch of humans everywhere but a big mix. Not a lot of Qunari, other than the three that were having a smoke outside the gates and counting the sovereigns that someone had given them for what looked like weapons. She had made it all the way to the stables when she saw the big building in the distant where she figured the temple was. She watched as people walked to and from it. Em’Lyn smiled and quickly began to make her way up the path…not even considering that there was no way that Temar was going to be able to find her from that point. She kept to the sides of the road as to avoid the chantry, knights, Templars, and a few group of dwarves that looked to be keeping to themselves. She would even walk alongside a few elves that were talking back and forth about the nobles that were hanging around and all the work they had to do. She listened as they would gossip and then once she was noticed, they would either smile and walk a bit faster, or cast her a look and then walk a bit faster. Just as Em’Lyn had stopped to sit on a rock because the walk was way too long and uphill. She was out of breath as she drank of the sac of water that was on her belt, not the one on her pack. She took a large gulp and sighed in relief, but jumped when she noticed a woman in purple robes was tightening the string on her bow right next to her. Em’Lyn looked at the woman and her instincts were to grab at the dagger or to set the woman’s clothes on fire.

“Do not worry,” her voice sounded Orlesian and strands of orange red hair fell out of place before she fixed them. She stood, taller than her but Em’Lyn new that human woman did not get very tall. Em’Lyn blinked and put the sac back before standing too, letting this woman know that she was a child, but not like any human child. “I see that you are little far from the Haven’s Chantry and it is nearly nightfall.”

“I thought a Chantry was a safe place,” she asked lightly and looked back to the temple. “Why would anyone attack me under the watch of…of Andri-…” Em’Lyn blushed. She had already forgotten the name of the lady that burned at the stake for The Maker. She then raised a brow, “Is that why the chantries have the Temple…Knights?” Her mind was buzzing with information that nothing was sticking other than the constant fear of getting caught or messing up.  

“This is a troubling time for Thedas,” the woman said lightly as she motioned for Em’Lyn to follow her up the mountain. “The Templars and the Mages have always been at ends, but now, there is someone that wants to help bring peace to everyone.” She said with a smile as they walked together in the low light of the sunset. “Big things are going on up there…probably why you want to go up there, right?” She smiled at her but something about it didn’t reach her eyes. Em’Lyn looked back at the temple and shrugged.

“It looks big and new,” she said lightly. “All I know are the forest, taverns, and the small farms we can sometimes work on,” she smiled. Her mother always said that it was never good to lie, tell the truth that won’t get you in trouble. Lies are too hard to keep up with but we can always remember the truth. “I just want to see it, before its back to another tavern or a farm.”

“You and your mother were separated from your group?” she asked as the people we passed would stare or bow their heads, giving away the status of the orange haired woman. She was more important than all the commoners, but she wasn’t dressed like a chantry member or a Templar. She was bigger than them too then. And she either saw the two talking to the people at the first point without them knowing, or someone reported to her two Qunari not part of a mercenary group had showed up. Em’Lyn nodded, wanting to hear what else she knew. “That must have been scary.”

“It looks like everything is scary now,” she said as she began to go a little faster when they got closer and closer. She was bubbling. “Maybe, after they help the Templi-ar and Mages, this person can help all of the Vashoth and Tal-Vashoth look not so scary to everyone.” She smiled and thought about the perfect world where she could go wherever she wanted without people looking at her funny. Her team of outcast would go around helping all those in need, discovering hidden history, and stopping evil before it’s too late. Em’Lyn looked to the woman with a smile, “Do you think if I asked, she would do that for me?”

The woman only smiled softly, this time it had reached her eyes as they came up to the big doors, “How about we go ask?”

Em’Lyn felt her throat dry, oh, this was really happening. She had the chance that the Valos-Kas wanted. Information from the source on what was going on. “R-Really?” Her voice cracked and the woman laughed lightly as she opened the door. Em’Lyn wasn’t ready, her whole world was spinning and she was about to throw up and start crying from all the pressure that dropped on her shoulders. She looked to the red head and nodded with sudden adrenaline to go and do it before she chickened out. The woman led the girl into the large building with tall ceilings and hard stone floors. Em’Lyn was sure that she was slack jawed.

“It is marvelous, is it not?” The woman said lightly as Em’Lyn caught up to walk beside the red headed woman. “I would walk this building at night when I couldn’t sleep. There is a peace to this place.”

Em’Lyn looked around and saw all these statues staring down at her. “Are they always watching you…?” She stopped and looked right at the tallest statue of a woman holding a bowl and surrounded by candles of variant sizes, some new and some holding a flame with the last of its wick. She ran her fingers over the hardened wax that decorated the stand.

“They are,” she said with a laugh and watched the girl patiently.

“I’m Em’Lyn,” she admitted lightly. She picked at the wax and held the piece between her fingers. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” she said and Em’Lyn motioned for her to continue and the walk went on. Their steps were echoing so loudly as they walked up the steps and off to the right were an office was decorated in red and gold. A large dark wooden desk was hidden by people, but Em’Lyn could see the sharp gold shining through the red and white. She felt fear grip her heart when the group slightly parted when they noticed the two standing there. And old woman dressed in white, red, and where the gold was coming from looked at her. Em’Lyn felt the blood rush to her cheeks, not enough to turn her cheeks red. The woman smiled lightly and raised her hand to motion her to walk in. Em’Lyn swallowed the saliva that collected in her mouth and pointed to herself to be sure that the woman wanted to talk to her.

“Uh…sister Ni…Sister,” a woman came up to the two and went to the woman in purple. She was dressed in the normal chantry attire but she pulled at the clothes like she was uncomfortable. And Em’Lyn learned that it either meant they were or it was clothes they never wore before as to fool someone. Ni? She wondered what this human was called. “Your…guest has walked off from her mother and she had finally noticed.”

“Uh…” Em’Lyn looked at her and then looked back into the room where the old woman was already back to work with the others.

“Best we get you back,” the Sister in purple said lightly.

“No…it’s fine…I…I still…” she looked back into the office and took a step forward. The woman was right behind her and put her hand on her shoulders. Em’Lyn jumped and looked up at her.

“Tomorrow…both you and your mother can come, okay?” She smiled and Em’Lyn looked back into the office and then sighed. She had failed.

The walk back to the chantry was short and cold, the sister that had come to grab them was carrying a lamp and Em’Lyn stuck close to the sister in purple. Everyone was quiet and as they got closer the more Em’Lyn wanted to go back. She was about to get yelled at by Temar, because she wanted her to sneak off, but probably not to a whole other building. Being yelled at was not her strong suit and there was the big chance that she would be brought to tears by it. Gosh it would be so embarrassing to be yelled out by Temar. She took in a deep breath and once they were back within the wooden fence, the sister in purple quickly parted ways. She smiled at Em’Lyn and said to behave and that she would be at that temple all day and to stop by whenever. The other sister looked worried once alone with Em’Lyn but gave out the quick order to stay close and walked her to the chantry. They passed a few soldiers and servants that wouldn’t even spare a glance at them. Two Templars opened the doors and once they walked in, Temar was on Em’lyn in a heartbeat that she nearly knocked them both back outside. The doors were awkwardly closed behind her.

Em’Lyn was stunned when Temar pulled back and was looking at her with tears in her eyes and tear stains running down her cheeks. Temar caressed her head and gave her a hard kiss on the forehead. She looked up to the sister and gave a thank you before leading Em’Lyn away to the room they had started in. Once alone, Temar rubbed her eyes, “Where were you?”

“I was led to the temple,” she said as she pulled out her book and ink and began to write down what she said. “This woman, referred to as Sister Ni- because the person wouldn’t say her whole name. Dressed in all purple. An archer.”

“She followed you the second you walked out of the chantry.” Temar lied down on one of the small beds. “Up to the temple…why?”

“She wanted me to meet an old woman.”

“The Divine…why would she take you?”

“She invited me back with you mama,” Em’Lyn smiled as she left the page open to dry and walked over to the other bed. “To meet this Divine. I want to know about the Templi-ar,” she took off her boots and coat; Temar quickly got back up and helped her undo the weapons strapped onto her. She hid them in a chest between the two for the night. “Can we go?”

“Yes…that should work out fine.” Temar smiled as she stood up and walked over to the lamp and blew it out. “Get some sleep.”

“I’m going to meet the Divine,” Em’Lyn whispered lightly. She curled up on her side and smiled. She couldn’t wait to tell her parents about her grand adventure.”


End file.
